Essential To A Jedi
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Anakin is unwilling to make friends, fearing that their attachment shall lead him to the Dark Side. A chance meeting changes his views.


**-Shows how person is better from the conflict**

**-Has group activity and discussion**

-----

_Anger, Fear, Hate._

All of these lead to the dark side, even the smallest Youngling could tell you that. It was Obi-Wan's favorite quote, as he used it in any situation that may cause any unpleasant emotions.

The problem with anger, fear, and hatred was that it was inevitable. Even the most serene Jedi had to cope with it at some point.

"Your thoughts dwell in the wrong place, Anakin," Obi-Wan's clipped, high-class, Coruscanti accent broke Anakin's meditative focus. His blue eyes bore disapprovingly down on him. "I told you to meditate on how friendship is essential to a Jedi, not how it will lead to some horrific downfall."

"Shouldn't I examine the bad as well as the good?" Anakin innocently asked.

"Not at the expense of the lesson itself, no," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't need friends. I had some back on Tatooine; they're not much. They'll tease you and hurt you and the next day, they're your best friend," Anakin argued.

"Jedi Temple students are quite different from hardened slave children," Obi-Wan replied bitterly. He stroked the stubble of a beard he had begun to sport. "I believe you misunderstood the purpose of this exercise. The goal was to help you understand how compassion and friendship are a key part of a Jedi."

"But attachment leads to the dark side."

"Friendship is not considered a dangerous lure to the dark side. Friends teach us more than years of classes can."

"I've had friends, and I don't need them again," Anakin said firmly.

"Perhaps only time will teach you. There are plenty of Temple students searching for a friend like you, Anakin."

"Then why haven't I found them? I've been at the Temple for years now. None of them take any interest in me."

"Showing an interest in them may prove to be more successful," Obi-Wan suggested. He shifted position from the spot he had been sitting on the carpeted floor. "Shall we resume meditation?"

Anakin held back a rude protest as he glowered at Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes and

_Friendship. Essential to a Jedi…_

----

The next day, Anakin completed his morning routine with time to spare. He showed up at his advanced starship engineering class early. They were scheduled to tinker with the engines of a variety of star cruisers, ranging from cargo carriers to retired luxury craft. Anakin's mouth hit the floor when he saw the hanger. These ships were like nothing he had ever seen.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A youthful voice called from behind him. Anakin twirled to face a slender girl with auburn hair, brown eyes, and an eruption of freckles on her smiling face.

"Yeah," Anakin said, dumbfounded. The girl's grin grew even wider.

"You're new to cruisers? Why are you in the advanced class?"

"I'm not new to them. I've been piloting since I was five," Anakin boasted.

"Really?" the girl exclaimed. Her eyebrows arched high above her eyes. She looked quite amused.

"Really," Anakin echoed.

"No wonder they let you into the Temple. That's genius!"

"You think?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "So I'm sure you know about all the ships here."

"A few," Anakin admitted shyly. "Mostly from reading, I've never had hands-on experience."

"Well, you will today!" The girl grinned. "I'm Darra, by the way."

"Anakin."

At that moment, the instructor, a skinny, balding Jedi Master called the class to order. After a brief lecture that left the students suppressing grins at his squeaky voice and dramatic gestures, they were told to find a starship and explore the interior and exterior. They could work alone or in groups, their choice. Darra nearly pounced on Anakin in her eagerness.

"Want to be partners? You're really smart, I'm sure will ace this assignment!"

"I prefer to work alone," Anakin replied coolly. Darra was undeterred.

"It must get boring, with no one to hang out with all through class. So where are your friends?"

Anakin was silent. There were groups of students he mingled with when necessary, but they could not be called friends.

Darra may be outgoing and curious, but she knew when to toe the line. "I understand. It must be hard coming here when you're so old," She said quietly. Anakin stared intently into space, embarrassed.

"It has been a little rough," he confessed. Darra put an arm around his shoulder. Anakin flinched.

"I still remember my first years at the Temple. I had no friends," she said sympathetically.

"Padawan Darra, Anakin, what are you doing?" The instructor tried to yell, but it ended in a yelp.

"Working," Darra retorted. "Don't blame Anakin, it was my idea." The instructor looked furious, but Anakin allowed himself a small smile. Maybe friends were not too bad, after all.


End file.
